Savior in the end
by Music-Is-My-Hearts-Beat
Summary: Roxas is seen as a normal kid at school, Though unlike the others, He doesnt have friends. He likes to be alone, And only talks to people who he is interested in. Though he has a few secrets he likes to keep, Though it dont think it will last too long...
1. running away?

_**Sound of the heart**_

_A Kingdom hearts fic(I do not own kingdom hearts)_

_Life isn't always what you want it to be, When you are born you never think bad things are going to happen to you, You think life is amazing… Well most do…Though my life… I knew from when I was born… I wasn't going to grow up like everyone else… I was born… A nobody. . . And I will stay… A nobody… - Roxas_

**_The cold winter breeze blew his blond hair around as he walked the night streets, His heart pounding as it was another close call with his adopted father, They got into fights a lot, But for the past few months everything was getting out of hand. If it wasn't for his brother Cloud… He wouldn't be alive just then, His mind was bustling with questions on why his older brother was even there that night, He usually stayed with his real mother, A luxury he didn't have in his life, He had no idea who his mother was. Even though he knew he was welcome to stay with Cloud he never accepted because he knew he was an outcast. _**

**_The snow started to fall when he could hear a faint call in the distance, He knew it was his brother Cloud but didn't turn around, He was scared to even look back at that place. His head pounded as he felt the hunger take him over, He hadn't ate in weeks now, His stomach brought him to his knees all of a sudden, He guessed he hadn't taken notice to it before since he was too scared, But now he felt it. The burning pain in his gut, The last thing he heard before passing out was his brother voice call for him. "Roxas!" Cloud shouted loudly when seeing the boy go to his knees, And then it blacked out for Roxas. _**

_

* * *

_

_**Hello all, I know this is a bad prolog but… it will get a lot better as it goes. Im up loading the next little bit tonight, Well the real first chapter tonight! Please comment on things I need to work on, I'm open to pairings and any ideas as well, I also wouldn't mind hearing suggestions about my writing. **_

_**Thanks! **_

_**-Music**_


	2. Get to the ground!

**Sound of the heart**

_"Yo, Have you seen Roxas today?" A short, slightly pudgy boy asked another. "Yeah, He's being even more off today…" Answered a taller boy with dirty blond hair, He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over to Roxas who sat in the far back, He sighed seeing that Roxas was passed out again. "What does that kid do every night?" The taller one asked as the teacher walked in. "Alright class take your seats, My name is Tifa locket. No need to be formal here, Its art class I expect you to just express yourself." A tall woman with jet black hair said to the class as she set books down with a loud thump. "Though I think sleeping in class isn't a good way to do that. Some one wake the boy up for our first exercise to get to know everyone" She called to them turning around to write a few things on the bored for her next class._

_Axel a boy with red spiky hair turned around poking Roxas on his arm "Hey, Kid get the heck up or else it's the hard floor you will be sleepin on, Got it memorized?" He asked looking the boy is the eye as his head came up to look at him. Roxas shook his head to the boy stretching himself out, "No" He said flatly as he took out his note book, His piercing blue eyes made Axel turn right back around in his seat to look at Tifa. 'What I cant get some sleep… Wish they knew what the hell I go through every night' He thought almost bitterly to himself. **'I should save my sleep for a worse class anyways… I like art'** He thought to himself as he looked to Tifa. "Now, Everyone get a partner, When you do follow the rules on the bored. Make sure its someone you are going to be able to work with ok?" She asked as she tapped a part on the bored that had rules on it. **'Pick a partner?'** He looked around the class not seeing anyone free besides himself,** 'Apparently im alone…'** The thought made him smile a bit, "Oh Roxas… No ones left huh Gu-" She was cut off by someone walking into the class room, with a note and a hyper smile "Oh new student?" She asked reading the note, The brunette boy nodded. "Yes, I am, My name is Sora Lionheart." He told her his name putting out a polite hand that she shook smiling._

_"Haiya Roxas, My names Sora, Ill be your partner" Sora said happily as he put out his hand hoping the blond boy would take it, instead his hand was met with cold blue eyes. "… Nice to meet you." He said in a bored tone looking away. The boys action made Sora frown "You too… Can you explain what we are to do?" He asked hopefully as well, The other just pointed to the bored not even looking up. **'Oh… The rules… This is going to be a tough semester…'** He thought to himself as he followed what it said to do, He smiled reading the last one. **'Play 20 questions with your friend to get to know each other better, You will worj on many projects together it is best to know whats up now'** He read it over in his mind, **'Perfect!'** He smiled finished up a little drawing, He wasn't a bad artist but when he looked at Roxas' he thought other wise._

_Roxas' Drawing was amazing, The best he had seen in a long while, It was a simple rose, Shaded with caracole, The angle of the flower in the light was amazing, A few dew drops were falling to the ground, The depth of the drawing was immaculate. "Oh wow Roxas… That's amazing" Sora managed to breath out as he looked it over. Finaly Roxas looked over at him though still no smile, "Thank you…" He said in a softer tone then he had before, He guessed he had a sweet spot for art. "So Roxas 20 Questions now?" He asked smiling brightly to him._

_Roxas sighed and nodded "Whatever… Ill start" He said as he leaned back in his chair not looking at Sora. "Why did you transfer?" He asked not seeming interested in the boy what so ever. "Oh I transferred because my mom got a job here" He answered with a smile, Roxas frowned at the mere mention of mother. "I see… do you like it here?" He asked now looking over still having the same expression on his face. Sora smiled and nodded "Yes so far it is great here. I like the sun, And how the town is. Twilight high is nice… Im excited to see the moon… Apparently the reason this town was called twilight town is be- Because the moon shines the brightest and produces moon flowers on the hill top." Roxas interrupted Sora Though he didn't seem to mind it. "Yes… Is it really all that amazing?" He asked looking to the sky. "Yes… It truly is" Roxas told him just as the bell had rung for class to end._

_Roxas took the chance and closed his book quickly leaving, He didn't care for Sora or anyone else, He wanted his day to end already. **'… Sora… What a joke… Why cant he just stay out… I would have gotten to be alone… Guess my art class was just ruined…'** He thought to himself slightly pissed off since his lack of sleep. He heard his name being called from down the hall which made him stop and look to see his father standing at the end of it with Cloud in hand once more, He gulped heavily._

_Sora sighed as he watched Roxas leave him in a hurry, **'… I didn't think I was so bad…Guess my art class was just ruined…'** He thought to himself sadly as he walked slowly to his next class. His heart stopped when he heard someone yell "Get to the fucking floor all of ya!" A loud mans voice called through the halls, There was anger in his voice that hes never heard before. All the students stopped to look then quickly did so without a sound once seeing the man had someone in his arms and a gun pointed out at them all. He dropped to the floor, He was out in the open closest to the action which made his heart thump agents his chest loudly.** '… why did he call Roxas' name… What's happening…?'** He thought to himself as his teeth started to chatter in fear for his life._

* * *

_Hey, Here it is! :D I hope this one is better... lol Let me know! 3_

-Music


	3. Last option

**Last option**

_Roxas stayed in place, His jaw tight as he walked to his father avoiding all of the people, Though he froze when he seen the gun being pointed out, All of a sudden everyone went down around him. "So Roxas… You think you can run that easily?" The big man asked in a jittery voice, Cloud looked to Roxas no fear in his icy eyes. "No, I didn't. I was coming back tonight…" He said as he was trying to calm the man down since he had a gun and Cloud with him. "Oh Hahahaa… How funny. I know you are coming tonight" He called to him giving a slightly maniacal laugh, His dark eyes shooting around the room, they hadn't fallen on anyone out of the ordinary just yet, He looked as if he was picking out a target. "… How wou- He was cut off by his father once again "I knew because I'm here. To take you back, Hahahaa! I'm going to fuckin keep you there too, Oh no more Mr. Nice daddy. No no I'm going to play this the right way, I'm going to chain you up in that room of yours and watch you bed for food and water" He called Cloud now looked slightly fearful though it wasn't for himself._

_"Fine… Just… Let Cloud go…" He said in a strong voice which made some of the kids look to him, though one boy caught his eye, The one from art class, Sora. **'… Sora… He's sticking out… Fuck look away"** He said to himself as he hoped his father hadn't seen him look to the other boy in worry. "Oh you want Cloud to be let go, Fine. Walk closer now" The man ordered Roxas, He obeyed walking closer his movements weren't hesitant as some thought it might be. "Good, Now here" He threw Cloud to Roxas who caught him and steadied him, The man was gone when Roxas looked back he could hear the sounds of police which made him cringe. "do you know what you agreed to!? He wont be caught! Not until he has put you in the room like he promised!" Cloud said to him looking right into his eyes, The students around them hesitantly stood, Police rushed into the place making sure it was ok, And asking what they had seen. "I know that… Its fine Cloud… He would have done worse to you…" He said looking down at the floor._

_As the scene had unfolded Sora felt as if something had hit him in the chest, He was filled with worry for the boy he had hardly knew. As the man ran away he slowly got up brushing off his pants in slight shock, His head was pounding when a police officer walked over to him, "did you see anything? What did he look like? How deep was his voice? Any markings?" The police offer make his head spin with questions, He blinked starting to feel light headed. Before he knew it all the sounds had drowned out and all he could see was black. He could faintly feel arms catch him before he hit the ground but he didn't think he would know who._

_Roxas had over heard the officer asking Sora questions, So he looked over to see the boy sway on his feet a bit, as he seen this he instantly pulled Cloud over to him, He was just in time to catch the passed out boy in his arms. "Oh, I never asked if he was ok… Im sorry if he is your friend, Its my first day and this is big" He said as he looked down to Sora calling in some medics. When the medics had hold of him he let go turning to Cloud who took his arm dragging him out of the school, "Fuck… Roxas what are you going to do?" He asked shaking his head "Cloud calm down… I cant stay with you since I wouldn't want him to go near your house… And I cant stay in town… Guess ill have to go just calm down im fine…" He reassured his brother best he could even though he knew the thought of leaving bothered them both, Cloud was the only real family he had, They were brothers with different mothers, Both of which got put with the same foster dad._

_"That didn't help Roxas… You have to stay" He said sadly "… Where will I stay though?" Roxas asked in a serious voice, He wasn't sure what he could do anymore. **'I'm screwed now… I cant leave Cloud here… I Guess… I'm going to have to deal with it…'** He though with a sigh, "I'm going to go get what I deserve… Make sure you bring the police… Ill be at my house…"He said gulping a bit worried for himself now, **'What if something seriously goes wrong with this…'** He wondered not looking at Cloud, "… Fine… Fine… Ill bring them there… But if anything at all goes wrong… Play dead" Cloud Said in a very serious tone, His eyes were hard knowing it was the only other option._

* * *

_Hey there! :3 Chapter 3 is up! I really hope you like it so far, I kow its a rough start but there will be more soon! I really want you guys to tell me what you like and dislike so i can maybe change it up a bit. Im still not for sure on the pairings yet so let me know! _

_Thanks for reading! :D_

-Music


	4. Getting a friend

**Dead and gone?**

_"Common… Lets get you home." Cloud said but quickly shook his head "My house…" He said to make sure Roxas didn't think he was taking him to that hell hole already. Roxas look to him and nodded "Alright… But what about my classes" He said trying not get an excuse to just stay away from them, He knew Cloud could probably see what he was trying to do but he thought it was worth a shot. "… Since when did you take serious interest in school?" He asked in a lame tone, **'God… why cant he ever just go with it…'** Roxas asked himself as he thought for something to say "Since I met a few nice people… They got me talking" He told him knowing it wasn't a complete lie **'The Sora boy from art got me to talk… And he was nice… So I'm not really lying.'**_

_He smiled to him trying to prove that he was serious. Cloud sighed heavily "Ill be here after school… Got it? And id like to meet that friend of yours" He said almost slyly as he looked Roxas in the eyes to see if that made him nervous at all. "…Alright, Ill get you to meet him after school." He said trying to sound happy about it, He didn't let his eyes give away his nervous thoughts **'…I bet that kid is scared of me or hates me! God damned why cant this just be easy?'** He questioned as he turned to leave, "Bye Cloud see ya" He called behind him walking back into the school now getting fearful looks from others. **'…Not going to be an easy day…'** He thought as he walked to his next class, Police were still scaning the building, Not letting anyone out of it._

_Sora woke with a start holding his chest which was heaving for air, **'What happened? Last thing I remember is getting up and the officer asking me things…'** His thoughts were interrupted by the medics going over him to check him out, "You blacked out. Don't be alarmed." The doctor gave him a bright smile that he returned, "Common, Do you need help to your class?" He asked as they were in the nurse wing of the school, He shook his head "No… Thank you… Im alright…" He said in a soft voice getting off the bed._

_He took his bag that was leaning on the wall and left for his geo class, **'My head still hurts… maybe I should have asked for some advil…' **He thought as he walked into his class, His teacher wasn't in the room which made the kids sit around in circles of friends talking with each other. He felt out of place with them so decided to take a seat near the back, He nearly gasped as he seen Roxas sitting in the corner seat looking out the window. He hurried over to him **'Hes ok, What happened? I thought… Did no one tell the police who That man was after!?**' He thought to himself as he approached Roxas, "Hey, Mind if I sit here again…?" He asked in a small voice slightly nervous to be talking to him._

_Roxas looked up to Sora with cold eyes, He was about to look away when he remembered he had to talk to him and convince him to meet his brother. "Hey, No, I don't mind." He said pulling the chair out for him giving a warm smile, He knew he was probably putting Sora off a bit by being so nice all of a sudden. "Thank you" He heard Sora say to him as he sat down, He wasn't fully paying attention to him at that moment but snapped back to reality "No problem, That was quite a fright huh?" He asked trying to make a conversation but soon realized that was a bad topic since it would raise questions for him. "… Oh… Yeah, It really was." He laughed quietly "I passed out from it, so it had to have been pretty bad" He said as he gave a sheepish smile, Roxas nodded chuckling "Yes, Defiantly bad if it can do that." He said rubbing the back of his neck unsure of how to actually make friends._

_"So, What happened… For him to … do that… I mean if you don't mind me asking" He said with a nervous laugh putting up a hand in Defense. Roxas sighed though made it quiet so Sora wouldn't hear "… I ran away… Last week… in the snow storm…" He looked away from Sora looking as if he was remembering exactly how it all went down._

_It was late at night and the snow was falling lightly, The small voice of the T.V was in the background of the quiet house, The house was suddenly disturbed by the sound of a belt lashing out, And the faint yelp of a boys voice. Roxas, He hadn't done the work around the house like he was told, So his father got the one thing he could use against him. His belt and fists "I told you do clean this house!! Your mother would be ashamed of you boy!" A man voice called from one of the upstairs rooms, "You wouldn't know that! I bet she would be proud I stand up to you!" Called a pained teenaged voice, The next set of sounds were toughs of running, Roxas had slipped past the man jumping down the stairs and pulling on shoes in a hurry. He opened the door of the house running out into the street not looking back as he ran, The snow now falling heavily. "Ill Get you back BOY!" Called the mans booming voice from the house door._

_Sora gulped nodding "Oh… Well… I see… Is he really… going to uh..- Yes, He is going to lock me in that room and watch me beg… But ill never give him that luxury." Roxas interrupted making Sora go silent '**… Oh… Wow… This guy… Is… Is … In so much… He looks like a normal teen… But… This is all happening… How does he just keep going!?'** Sora thought to himself as his eyes were filled with worry. "If you want to help me… You can. Therese one thing id need you to do" Roxas said in a soft voice. "W-What is it?" Sora asked hoping it was something he could manage. "Can you come meet my brother after school and tell him you're a friend I met…?" He asked feeling foolish for it, but he needed to try. '… A friend… Wait… That's it! Alright… Wonder how I'm really helping…' He brushed the last thought off for later. "Yes of course, I wouldn't mind that!" He said smiling to Roxas. Who nodded, "Thanks…" He said with a slight sigh relieved that he could now finish the day knowing it was all good, For now anyways._

* * *

Hey All! :3 Thank you for reading! Im putting up alot of chapters today since i have so muc free time, Though durring the week ill porbablly post them every friday!

Big thank you to EnigmaEric Who reviewed! :D Hope this one is good!

-music


	5. In time?

_**In time?**_

_It was just after school when Sora had met up with Roxas out front, Roxas gave a friendly smile "Hey, Glad to see you actually came" He said actually very relived to see he did come. " Course I came, Like I aid I could" Sora said warmly, **'… He so damn happy…'** Roxas thought to himself looking Sora over a bit._

_Sora gulped as he looked at Roxas "So… Tonight… What's going to happen?" He asked curiously as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt lightly, This made Roxas look him In the eye "I'm going to go home… My dad with be there… And I will get what iv tried to hard to avoid…" He said now looking away not wanting to see the worry that laid in the boys eyes. "… But why would you go back!? You know he's there… and waiting!" He called taking a step closer to Roxas, "Because if I don't other people are going to end up getting hurt" He snapped back at Sora._

_"… Im going to go… And Cloud's going to help me…" He said looking to the ground,** '… He… He's going to do that… All for the sake of others…?**' Sora asked himself looking to Roxas curiously._

_**'… Why cant Sora just stay quiet and butt out of this! He's going to end up hurt' **He though to himself now feeling obligated to the boy for helping him, "…I can help too…" He said looking down at his feet nervously. The blond teen looked down to Sora questioningly "How would you do that?" He asked in biting tone that he knew made the other wince. "… My dad is one of the police officers here… And If you tell him what he looks like… He can get the squad together outside your house when you go in… or something" He stuttered a bit._

_Roxas stepped forward "… If it was well I was In there my father would shoot me on the spot" He said slightly calm, "But… If you dad can get into the house… Before my father has a fighting chance… It might just help me…" He said to him looking down, He was about to ask something else but was interrupted by Cloud calling them. **'Nice timing… Once again…'** Roxas though taking a step away from Sora putting on a smile._

_Sora looked up at Roxas happy to hear that something he said was right, He looked over to the boy who called there name and blinked as they looked to be brothers. "Hey Roxy, So this is the friend you speak of, Alright kid first question what's his real name?" He asked smiling warmly. "Uhh… Roxas…?" He almost asked Cloud if it was right. "Righty oh." He said snapping is fingers, "… What did you drink…?" Roxas asked sounding scared to know. "Oh me, Hahaha, Iv had some of that energy drink, Mako something…" He said jittering a bit. "Mako… What???" Sora asked confused._

_Roxas sighed "Told you not to drink that!" He said shaking is head, "But it was there and look … Soooo… Gooood…" He said hugging onto his brothers arm looking as if he let go he would fly away. **'… God… What am I suppose to do with this!? He's going insane!'** He thought to himself with a heavy sigh. "Aww Don't worry Roxy… It should ear off…" He said laughing, He nodded "Yes… it will… To bad when it does you will pass out!" He called slightly pissed off. '… I'm royally screwed…" He thought to himself looking down. "Umm… If Cloud cant… Id be more than happy to help" Sora offered to help which made Roxas look at him surprised "… We would have to talk it over…" He said seriously._

_Later that night Sora was going over what he dashpots to do in his head **'Ok… Umm so get my dads squad… Got that ready.'** He thought looking out his window to see police officers checking there stuff.** '… Go to the address Roxas handed me… Then… Hope for the best…'** He thought the last was sadly really hoping that it would go over well._

_Roxas slipped on a pair of gloves going into the dark house when he seen a few police officers sneak into the besetment of the house, He sighed going to his room** '… I'm not going to die… I'm not going to die' **He repeated in his mind as he opened the door to his room not yet having any sign of his father. He gulped taking a seat in the middle of the floor now hearing a loud raging yell from the besetment that made Roxas jump,** 'He was down there!?'** He asked himself now standing wondering what he should do._

_He opened the door to his room to hear loud gun shots and raging yells, The sound of people rushing at him, the last thing he could remember hearing was his name being called in the back ground._

* * *

Hiii! XD Well here it is... So far iv uploaded 3 chapters in one day... I hope this story is of your liking, And if your wodnering... I plan on making this story long... well not LONG but a good number of chapters. ^^

Big thank you to EnigmaEric X3 hope this chapter is what you thought it might be! More twist to come!! :D XD

-music


End file.
